


Never Leave Here, This Night

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Confessing Feelings, F/M, I always write Luci so soft for some reason, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, sad mammon, this is so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: It's the night before MC has to leave Devildom, and Mammon is not doing well. The two spend one last night together.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	Never Leave Here, This Night

She’s leaving tomorrow. In less than 24 short hours.

Mammon has been dreading this night, pushing it to the back of his mind as often as he could, as if avoiding it would make it never come. Though now he can’t ignore it now that it’s so close.

And it’s killing him.

He feels like a ghost floating through the hallway as he makes his way to his older brother’s room. What the point of this is, he isn’t sure. He knows that no matter how much any of them want her to stay, she couldn’t. 

Still, he has to try. He knocks at Lucifer’s door. It takes all of his strength.

“Come in.”

Lucifer doesn’t seem surprised to see Mammon there. Still, a look of concern crosses his older brother’s face. “Mammon?”

Mammon wants to talk, but can’t form the words. “Uh...MC…”

“What about her?”

Mammon continues to stutter and spit out nonsense, desperate to find the correct way to ask Lucifer to find some way, whatever way he can, to keep her there.

Lucifer catches on pretty quickly. His face falls, an expression Mammon wasn’t used to seeing on the Avatar of Pride.

He knows the answer. 

He’s known this whole time what the outcome will be. There’s no way for her to stay. But he will still fight for her. She’s worth it.

“Mammon…”

The Avatar of Greed breaks down, tears falling from his blue eyes. 

“You know she can’t stay here.”

“Please.”

“If it were up to me, she wouldn’t go back.”

“Isn’t there something you can do? Anything, Lucifer...I’ll do anything.”

“There’s nothing I can do.”

Lucifer watches his younger brother fall down onto his bed, his face buried in his hands. Though he also doesn’t want the human to go back home for his own reasons, he really wishes she could stay for Mammon’s sake. He drops his rough exterior briefly as he sits next to his sobbing brother.

“You did well taking care of her, Mammon. I know she appreciates that.”

Mammon sniffles, his shoulders shaking as he cries into his hands.

“As do I. I’m proud of you for being so responsible.”

Mammon looks up at Lucifer, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “You’re just sayin’ that.”

“I’m not. And for what it’s worth, I wish she could stay too.”

“Why can’t she? I’m sure you could talk Diavolo into-”

Lucifer cuts Mammon off, shaking his head. “It’s not possible.”

“I...I love her.”

“I know.”

“I love her more than money. I’d give up Goldie for her.”

Lucifer sighs. He hates seeing his brother in so much pain. “I’m sorry, Mammon.”

Mammon scoffs. He gets up to leave, not satisfied at all. He won’t be. It hurts too much.   
He needs to spend as much time with her as he can before she’s gone. Who knows when or if he’ll be able to see her again.

Mammon knocks on MC’s door. She looks at him with the same concern Lucifer did just moments before. He’s embarrassed, knowing it’s obvious he’s been crying.

“Hey, I’ve got somewhere I wanna show ya. Just you and me.”

“Oh, okay. That sounds nice, Mammon.”

And now the two are on a grassy hill, lying side by side on a blanket. She’s wearing his jacket, staring up at the stars and smiling. He’s looking at her, trying hard to memorize every detail of her face; the color of her eyes, the curl of her lips, her long fluttering eyelashes. 

He feels his eyes stinging, watering up again, and he looks away from her.

“Whatcha smilin’ for?” he asks, voice shaking. “You that excited to leave?”

She frowns, looking at him. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Ya sure don’t seem too upset…” 

“I’m smiling because this is perfect...just you and me under the stars.”

Mammon’s heart flutters. “I…”

She props herself up on her arm, patiently waiting for him to continue. 

He sighs, running his hand through his soft, white hair. “I don’t want you to go.”

MC smiles sadly. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Mammon.”

“Look, MC, that’s not all...I know I’ve been a prick to you here and there. But that’s just an act, yeah?”

“I know, Mammon.”

MC lays her head down on his chest, cuddling into him. He puts his arm around her, pulling her as close as possible. He feels tear drops falling onto his shirt, soaking through to his skin. 

“Will you visit me?” she asks.

“I’ll definitely try.”

Mammon wishes he could freeze time right now, relive this moment over and over for centuries. 

He’s still trying to memorize her, burn every part of her into his brain to make sure he doesn’t forget...how she smells; the feeling of her soft skin against him; the way she snorts when she laughs and it makes her laugh more; how she was ticklish on her sides and the way she squirmed and giggled when he poked her. 

Mammon sighs, causing MC to look up at him. Their eyes connect, tearful blue on stormy grey. 

“Mammon?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” 

He doesn’t have time to respond before she places her hand on his cheek, and scooting closer to press her lips to his. He eagerly returns her kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and against hers. 

Without losing contact, he gently nudges her onto the ground, hovering over her. 

MC’s hands roam his body, slipping under his black t-shirt to touch his toned stomach and chest. He runs his hand down her side, earning that adorable giggle he’s so fond of. 

He smiles against her lips, pushing up her shirt to softly touch her breasts. She lets out a small groan, arching her back to press into him. She feels his hardening member and reaches down to palm him through his jeans.

The demon growls. “Ya sure ya want this, MC?”

MC bites her lip and nods. “Please, Mammon. I don’t know when I’m going to see you again. Unless you don’t want to…”

“I definitely do.” Mammon kisses down her jaw and neck, stopping at her collarbone to lightly suck and nibble. “More than anything.”

He kisses down her chest, stopping to give each nipple some licks and bites before kissing down her stomach. He looks up at her and she nods, allowing him to undo her pants and shimmying to help him pull them off.

He continues his trail of kisses, pecking her thighs and legs before heading back up to between her legs. Mammon kisses her once more, before running his tongue across her clit.

MC moans, reaching down and running her hand through his hair as he works on her with his mouth. His tongue is like magic, hitting all the right spots. She grips his hair, lightly pulling as she feels the arousal build in her belly.

“Mammon,” she moans his name. 

As she climaxes, Mammon slips out of his own clothing. He climbs on top of her, mounting her.

MC puts her hand on his cheek again, smiling at him. 

That familiar blushing face smiles back at her, nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. He dips down and kisses her again as she reaches down to pump his manhood a few times before lining it up with her entrance.

MC always figured sex with a demon would be carnal, wild, animalistic.  
But Mammon is so gentle, so sweet. He is focused, making sure she gets pleasure from every thrust. 

And Mammon can’t stop kissing her. It just all feels so...right. Him and MC, mouth to mouth, him inside of her, literally connected to each other. 

As the pleasure builds within him, Mammon does something that almost embarrasses him. 

He starts to cry again.

Between the feeling of being intimate with MC, and knowing what the next day holds, it’s all so intense and he can’t control himself.

MC doesn’t judge him, and in fact feels her own tears returning.

“I love you, MC,” he says through both painful sobs and cries of complete and utter bliss. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too, Mammon.”

The demon and the human orgasm together, another declaration of affection between them.

They lay, intertwined, still. 

“Ya know I meant what I said,” Mammon says, breaking the silence. “About loving you...did...did you mean it too?”

MC chuckles. “I did.”

“Of course...I am the Great Mammon after all.”

She playfully hits his chest. “Idiot.”

“That’s me.”

“You’re my idiot though, right?”

He nods. “Idiot. Moron. I’ll be anything you want me to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this.


End file.
